The present invention is related to a shoe for sports. More particularly, this invention relates to a shoe that has a ground friction device that such as spikes, which may be assembled to the shoe from inside of the shoe.
A shoe with a ground friction device is needed for various sports such as golf, football or baseball. The shoe with the ground friction device is for helping runners or preventing slipping since the ground friction device increases friction on the ground. A lot of people and professional sports players play sports with the shoes with the ground friction device in a field or the ground, and the ground friction device is sometimes needed to replace because of various reasons such as breakage, defect or dirt.
A prior shoe with the ground friction device has a couple of problems with changing the ground friction device when the ground friction device is damaged or when a hole of the ground friction for an open device is often filled with dust, grass or water.
The reason for the above-mentioned problems is that the ground friction device is only opened from the bottom side of the shoe in order to separate it from the bottom surface of the outer sole.
This invention provides a solution for related problems by opening the ground friction device from the top side of the shoe in order to separate it from the bottom surface of the outer sole.